


His Obsession

by SashiHitori



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction at first, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Pennywise (IT), The Author Regrets Nothing, Younger Sibling, independent character - Freeform, obsession then love, obsessive Pennywise, robert gray - Freeform, stubborn oc, the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashiHitori/pseuds/SashiHitori
Summary: She made him feel things he never thought possible, made his cold black heart beat for something other then hunger for flesh. Now he hungered for something only she could give him.  She didn't know it yet but she was HIS and he would do his best to keep it that way.





	1. Chapter 1

Celine Price was 17 when she was legally emancipated from her always drunk, abusive parents. To her surprise she was also granted legal guardianship to Vincent her 8 year old brother. The judge was impressed with her ability to handle raising her brother while going to school (top of her class) and somehow having a part time job to help take care of Vincent.

Her parents always spent the bare minimum on them, forcing them to wear the same clothes till they were painfully tight or just rags. When she was old enough she did as many odd jobs around the quiet town of Derry as much as she could, sacrificing her childhood so she could make sure her brothers lasted as long as possible, even if it meant taking all of his beatings from her parents.

She was happy to have spared him the harsh bruises, burns, and cracked ribs from her father’s kicks. (She was lucky they only hurt her in places she could easily cover up with her clothes.) Her plan was to wait till she turned 18 and just run away with her brother but it changed the day her father started to look at her differently in ways a dad should never look at his children. It made her shiver in disgust just thinking about it. She had come home late from work to find her dad drunk at the kitchen table smoking, keeping her eyes down and trying to make her way to hers and Vincent’s room only to be pushed up against the wall, her dad caging her in.

She had managed to escape before any real damage was done by giving him a swift hard kick in the jewels leaving him down for the count. She escaped that house of horrors with her little brother with nothing but the clothes on their back.

After hearing the judge make his decision she almost cried in pure joy, her court appointed lawyer Mrs.Singer, a tall redhead in her mid forties who was a ball-busting, bad-ass, (her words) smiled at her and gave her a side hug. Her parents for the most part played the perfect sight of wounded, weeping, _loving_ patents. Her dad was wearing his best suit, surprisingly sober. Her mom on the other hand looked like she was high if her pupils were anything to go by, her short black hair was a mess adding to the grieving mother persona. Her parents after hearing the judge looked down right murderous. Probably mad for the embarrassment and the fact they couldn't get financial aid from the government for them, let alone free labor.

Her dad’s dark brown eyes met her bright emerald green ones, a cold chill crepes up her spine at the seething hatred he was shooting toward her clearly saying this wasn’t over. Not wanting to take a chance for them trying anything she thanked the judge giving a bright smile she scooped up Vincent, his little arms wrapping around her neck and hurried out the doors with Mrs. Singer following her.

The hot summer air hit her with a force moving her long black hair away from her face while moving down the small courthouse steps. Mrs. Singer moved up next to her keeping pace in her highheels.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about Celine.” Mrs. singer spoke happily.

Licking her dry lips she smiled. “ I know but I was still nervous, they had put on a good act in there.”

Mrs. Singer gripped her shoulder in a friendly manner and they stopped on the sidewalk. “True but with your medical records and the fact you took pictures of every bruise, it was a clean cut case.”

Celine could only nod in agreement. Looking down into the chocolate colored hair of her brother. Celine could feel the joy bubbling up again she still had trouble believing the hell that was their life was over. “Vin, how are you holding up bud?” She asked into his hair. He cuddled into her neck and held her tighter. “Was scary...dad kept glaring at me, but i was brave for you a-and it’ll just be us right Celi?” he mumbled the last part into her neck. Her heart melted at hearing him saying her nickname. “I know bud I was scared too, and for now on it just the two of us.” Mrs. Singer smiled at them. “Let me give you a ride to your parents house so you can grab your things and I'll drop you off at your new home.” Celine felt very grateful at having met her but she felt like she owed her so much already. “I can’t ask that of you Mrs. singer, you have already helped us so much.” She spoke softly. “Please call me Anna, Celine. It’s no trouble at all I’m happy to help.” Anna ruffled her hair. Smiling she nodded in agreement maybe a ride would be better than the bus.

“Okay thank you...Anna” _I really needed to do something for her as a thank you, maybe bake her a pie or something._ “Great stay here while I bring the car around. Its parked a few blocks away there wasn’t any parking space close by because of the darn carnival.” She mumbled the last part and walked down the street. It was June and there was always a carnival around this time. She had never been but with how good things were going she was playing around with the idea on taking Vincent.

Celine was really surprised how busy main street was, even with the carnival in town it was never this crowded. Derry was always a quiet town but this year there were a lot of families holding hands, laughing and playing on the way to the carnival. The sun was hitting her hard and burning the skin that wasn't covered by her clothes which meant her little man was most likely miserable. She walked toward a small shop a few feet away and stood in the shade. Sofly putting Vincent down draping her arm around his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes from how bright it was then nuzzled into her side. She smiled and pulled out her old beat up flip phone to check the time.

11:45am.

Oh, they were in there longer than she thought, (two hours) she would have to hurry and grab their things before she had to go to work at 1:00.

 _Hopefully Vin can stay and play over at Matt’s house._ She worried her bottom lip and flipped her phone open to call Matt’s mother.

 _Ring….Ring….Ring…”Hello? Celine?”_ Mrs. Carter answers in her cheerful voice.

“Hi Cathy I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if Vincent came over to play today?” She felt Vincent shift in excitement wanting to play with Matt. _“Of course he can, Matt was just asking me to call you so they could play.”_ She chuckled hearing Matt's enthusiastic cheering on the other end. “That is so good to hear, we will be over shortly.”

 _“Alright see you two soon.”_ She ended the call in time to see Anna pull up in her green car. She smiled as they got in and buckled up they drove away.

As they left a pair of Bright yellow eyes followed them and disappeared soon after.

 

                                                                                                               ~thirty minutes later~

 

 

Celine took a shaky breath before opening the front door to her once home. _No it was never my home._ She shook her head at herself. Her parents were ordered to stay away from the house so they could grab their things. She was glad to have Vincent over at Matt’s, she could hardly keep the fear at bay from being back here, and could just picture him being handling it worse the her.

She hasn’t been there in a month she was lucky her friend Mary offered her couch to them when she first started the court proceedings. She glanced over her shoulder at Anna who was leaning against her car talking on the phone with a client of hers, who from what she could tell had some sort of freak out or something. Anna looked up at her and smiled mouthing be there soon. She turned back and walked into the small two story house.

Walking into the living room she almost tripped on empty vodka and beer bottles managing to catch herself with one hand on the wall she took a shaky breath. She guessed no one was cleaning since she left which didn't surprise her much, chores were always her responsibility(along with everything else) She walked past trash from food containers and more empty bottles she went to the kitchen (that had moldy dishes and old food piling on the counters) wrinkling her nose at the smell she went to the stairs that were at the back of the kitchen. Grabbing the railing she took another breath as another rush of fear rushed through her.

_Calm down Celi, they are gone and after you get this over with you will never have to set another foot back here._

Nodding to herself she quickly ascended the stairs, running her hand on the rough railing as she almost ran up. When she reached the top she went to the door on her left and opened it to see their room trashed and mostly destroyed, gasping softly she walked in and looked at the damage. The small room that she worked so hard on making a sanctuary for her and her brother was no longer recognizable. The twin bed that they had to share was thrown against the wall and the blankets were in tatters from what she could only guess a knife. The walls that held posters and pictures were all torn down and the old broken dresser was smashed to pieces.

_Dad probably did this._

She should have expected something like this after they way they left and all. She went to the small closet next to where the bed was and looked for the trash bags she had stashed in there. She didn’t have luggage to put their things in but that will have to do. The closet was trashed as well ,moving some old clothes and old destroyed keepsakes around she found them, smiling she pulled two out. She was only grabbing the things she really needed like clothes and maybe a few toys for Vin, but with how messed up everything was she probably wouldn’t fined much that was salvageable.

Grabbing a hair tie from her capri pants pocket she put her hair up in a low ponytail, she tried making quick work of packing but to find a lot of the clothes were ether ripped apart or too small. Biting her lip she only managed to find maybe three or four outfits for the both of them, she would have to buy more. she didn’t have much money left after spending her savings on a small two bedroom house across the street from the Neibolt house. It was pretty cheap probably because of the old wives tail of it being haunted. She scoffed at that there was no such thing.  
she was grateful though, without the story's she wouldn’t have gotten it so cheap.

She would just have to see if her boss was in a good mood and maybe she could get an advance on her salary again. Rubbing the sweat from her forehead she took the bag she managed to fill and went down the stairs, as she was heading to the door she thought she heard a creek of the floorboards and soft bells coming from upstairs, passing it off as her imagination she left the house. Closing the door behind her, Celine looked up expecting to see Anna but to her shock she and her car were gone. Confused she stepped on the sidewalk looking for her in both directions but seeing nothing but a quiet neighborhood.

_Maybe it really was an emergency._

Trying not to feel hurt she threw the bag over her shoulder as she started making her way to her home, which happened to be 30 minutes away. Deciding to take a shortcut through the woods, she found the right path and followed it. She could hear the stream not too far off from her, almost making her want to go swimming. Smiling at the thought she felt at peace, she never had time to enjoy herself not that she regretted any of her choices but it was nice to have a little time to herself and thinking about innocent things like swimming. Adjusting the bag in her sweaty hands she started to sing a random song she had heard not too long ago.

“I’m hearing voices in my head,  
and everything they said,  
It’s never making any sense,  
I’ve got a burning in my heart,  
It’s tearing me apart,  
Somebody call the doctor!”

She took a breath about to sing more.

“You have a pretty voice.” A very male voice said out of no where.   

Jumping in fright she gasped looking over her shoulder to find a handsome, very tall stranger( he had to be at least 6'5.) He had brown hair swept back from his face and deep green eyes shining in amusement and something else she couldn't place. He had Scandinavian features which was a surprise around these parts, if she was like any other of the girls her age she would have probably swooned but she was never into romance when she had a 8 year old to take care of. he was giving her a self satisfied smirk, making her a little uncomfortable. Cursing herself for not keeping an eye on her surroundings, even though she could have sworn she was alone.

_Evidently not, he didn't just appear out of thin air._

It took her a moment to realize she hasn’t said anything yet she quickly spit out a “Thank you.” She gave him a quick smile and started walking away from him.

“I’m sorry i hope i didn’t scare you.” He was following her, and the way he said that made her believe he wasn’t sorry.

She turned to look at him. “No you didn’t. did you want something?”  
His smile grew wide and his eyes flashed dark for a moment then turned back to normal.

“Oh, I just thought i would walk you to wherever you're going, it is dangerous being in the woods alone.” She stopped walking after hearing that.

 _Oh great another knight in shining armor complex._ She had met plenty of them in her school, she gritted her teeth.

“No thank you, I can handle myself and no offence but i don’t really know you.” She really hated when people thought she couldn’t take care of herself, she was doing just fine on her own. Just because she was on the short side of 5’6 and weighed 138 pounds didn’t mean she was weak.

Smiling wide he put his hand out for her to shake.

“ I’m Robert, Robert Gray. and you are?” glancing at his hand and then looking up at him, trying not to let his height intimidate her.  _Fuck she probably looked like a child standing next to him._  She really didn’t want to give her name to a stranger but damn she should try to be polite, he did give his name after all.

“Celine.” She put her hand in his griping it lightly and pumped it once and let go. Christ even her hand was smaller than his.

His eyes brightened with specks of blue mixing with the green, giving her a pleased smile. “Well, i would say we know each other now.”

Smiling slightly and nodding her head she checked the time on her phone and swore. She had to be at work in 15 minutes! Shoving her phone back in her pocket she started running. “Sorry i got to go, see you around.” She hollered over her shoulder. _Yeah, right she would make sure not to see him again._ He gave her the creeps. If she had looked back at him again she would have seen bright yellow eyes and a wicked smile almost breaking his face in half.

_**Yes, he would see her again and It was a promise he planned to keep.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! song belongs to Nathan sharp! i only own my Oc's


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me forever to post! this chapter gave me a bit of trouble and had to rewrite it a few times. hopefully you like it. a big big thank you to by best friend for helping me with this chapter!

 

 

        Celine was exhausted. After working a full 8 hours she was feeling very drained from the days events. Thanks to _Robert_ (the jerk face) she had barely made it home to change, basically ran full speed to make it to work on time. She worked as a waitress at a small (but very busy) dinner called Sal’s. She had only been working there a few months and she really loved it. Her co-workers are so nice and fun to work with, and the pay wasn’t half bad either.

 

It was dark when she left from work and a bit chilly, which felt nice after the hot day. She stretched and shook her hair out of the high ponytail she had it in, making it fall past her shoulders in dark waves. She had her earbuds in listening to random songs on her old mp3 player as she made it closer to Matt’s to pick up Vincent. She hoped to make it home soon so she could make him dinner and put him to bed after his shower. He used to love baths but after Matt said it was for little kids a few weeks ago he insisted on taking showers. When he told her that she had trouble keeping a straight face.

 

Humming to the song playing she pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Cathy letting her know she was on her way over.

 

_‘I need to thank her again for letting Vincent stay a few extra hours.’_

 

Originally her shift was going to be four hours, but she was asked to stay when one of the other waitresses called in sick. Since she wasn’t 18 yet she could only work so many hours legally. She was allowed no more than 30 hours a week with school out, and then only 25 when it started again.

 

She was almost a block away from Matt’s when she turned a corner and saw someone she hoped to not see again for a long time.     

 

Peter.

 

_‘Shit!’_

 

Peter looked like your typical boy next door with his big chocolate brown eyes, short blond hair, and a bright smile. He was charming, funny, and everything girls her age wanted. If only they saw his real self. You see Peter had a bit of an...obsession with her since she tutored him for his American Literature final a few months ago. She needed extra money so Vincent could get new shoes. (he was growing like a weed.) So she put up tutoring flyers around school and he was one of the four kids who applied. He was nice when they met and held onto her every word, and was a very fast learner which made her wonder why he was needing her help at all. Then after a few weeks things started to get concerning. He would show up after her classes and make any excuse to follow her around school.

One time he followed her home and tried to follow her inside. (luckily her parents weren't home) She pushed him away from the door and straight up told him to leave her alone. He smiled and patted her head in a condescending way.     

 

_“Honey, I just want to take care of you. obviously you need it.”_

 

Hearing that she kicked him very hard in the shin and then fled into her home and locked the door behind her. She didn’t need to be _taken care of_. After that she avoided him as much as she could, and it worked for the most part. she would have told someone but he was the popular guy at school who everyone liked and she was the outcast who only cared about studding. so she didnt think anybody would believe her. 

 

She looked down and had most of her hair cover her face hoping he didn’t see it was her. She walked faster and held her breath as they passed each other. She sighed in relief after nothing happened. Smiling softly she slowed down a little and felt a little silly, maybe he forgot all about her and she was being paranoid. She moved her hair out of her face and felt a hand grab her shoulder it spun her around causing her earphones to pop out. Gasping she came face to face with a smiling Peter.

 

“I thought that was you _Celine_.” He said her name mockingly. She shoved his hand away from her and backed up a few steps, his eyes darkened and his smile dropped. “I don’t have time for this, I need to get going Peter.” She said evenly.

 

“Come on, don’t be that way I just wanted to say hello.” he said stepping even closer to her, making her very uncomfortable.

 

“And now you have.” She walked away as fast as she could without running only to have hands grab her again by her shoulders digging his fingers into her skin making her wince in pain. Placing his head onto her shoulder and spoke coldly into her ear. “ _Celine,_ I’m only going to say this once. Don’t you _EVER_ walk away from me.” he demanded harshly causing her to jump in fright. He turned her around to face him and grabbed her face hard with both hands. She gritted her teeth in pain as he leaned in close glaring into her eyes. “Understand me?” he asked coldly. She swallowed thickly and nodded slightly.

 

If the streets weren’t empty she would have called for help by now. He smiled and released her. “Good girl. Now go home, I wouldn’t want you out too late. Who knows what could happen.” He flashed her a wicked smile.

 

She turned and left as quickly as she could. She could still feel his eyes on her back after a few minutes. Looking over her shoulder she saw to her relief no one. She should call Mrs. Singer in the morning to see about putting a restraining order on him. She didn’t care much about her own safety but she was more worried about how this would affect Vincent. He didn’t need anymore toxic people in his life and he needed her. After finally making it to Matt’s she knocked on the door.

 

Cathy answered after a moment smiling she invited her inside. Cathy was in her mid thirties, she had short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes like her son. She had a strong caring heart and is the embodiment of a mother she always wanted.  “Hi Celine, the boys just finished dinner.” She said with a kind smile. “Thank you so much Cathy, I’m sorry for the trouble.” She felt guilty every time Vincent ate over because she didn’t want them to become a burden to anyone. Cathy gently ruffled her hair. “Nonsense. You and Vincent are like family.” Celine smiled still feeling guilty. “Vincent your sister’s here.” She called into the kitchen. She saw Vincent rush to her side smiling big. “Celi! Matt and I were playing in the woods and we saw a deer!” he said excitedly. Smiling a big goofy smile up to Celine. She smiled back and patted his head. “Really? That’s great bud, how big was it?” she asked.

 

“I-it was almost as big as a house!” he raised his arms as high as he could trying to show her. She chuckled. “Wow must have been amazing to see.” Matt came running in with a sketchbook. “Vin, you forgot your drawings!” he said waving the sketchbook at him. Vin blushed and grabbed them. “Thanks Matt.” He held them to his chest. Vincent loved drawing but was very shy when it came to his art. Matt and herself were the only ones who he let look at them. Checking the time she winced. It was getting really late.

 

“Ready to go Vin?” He nodded and hugged Matt goodbye. “Bye Matt! Bye Cathy!” Vincent called out to them. “Thank you for having him over.” Celine waved back to them as her and Vincent got to the end of the house’s small yard. “Anytime honey, be safe you two.” Cathy called back waving before shutting her front door.

 

They smiled and left, taking Vin’s hand they made their way home. Along the way Vincent was telling her everything he and Matt did. They played hide and seek in the woods, explored, played tag, and then spent the last of their time drawing. She would have been worried about them playing in the woods but she knew they never went far, and Cathy always read on the porch whenever they played outside so she could hear them if anything went wrong.                                 

 

Along their way home she couldn’t help but feel they were being watched. She hoped it wasn’t Peter, if he did anything in front of Vincent she would make sure he couldn’t reproduce. She really needed to invest in some bear-mace.

 

When their new home came into view Vincent started getting really excited and ran off ahead. “Race you there!!” he called over his shoulder. Laughing she chased after him. “Thats cheating, Vin!” running as fast as she could she gained up on him pretty fast and at the last second she pulled back and let him win. He cheered in excitement on the front lawn, jumping up and down. “I won!” Smiling she ruffles his head. “Ready to go inside?” she asks. He grins and nods. grabbing her hand he leads her to the door hardly containing his anticipation. Reaching in her pocket for her keys she barely unlocks the door before Vincent bursts through it and runs into his new bedroom. Laughing at his antics she turns on the lights and closes and locks the door.

“Vin you better be getting ready for your shower!” she hollered at him. Slowly walking into the kitchen she moved some boxes off the counters and started to make herself a quick meal. Settling on a peanut butter and honey sandwich she could hear the bathroom door close and the shower being turned on. Smiling she took a bite out of her food not realising until then just how hungry she was and scarfed it down in a few bites. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast this morning, she  really needed to remember to eat more. Walking down the hall she went into Vincent’s room she smiled in satisfaction that it was already set up and it was looking really great. She needed to thank Mary for helping set everything up while she was at work. His twin bed was against the wall with a small nightstand with a blue lamp on it along with his sketchbook. the window was across the room next to the closet filled with clothes hanging up inside that she had gotten at the goodwill in town. The only thing that was missing was a drawing desk she ordered for him, it was due to arrive within the week. Walking up to the bed she pulled down his dark blue comforter and blue batman sheets to get the bed ready for him. Vincent walked in with his hair still wet and wearing his black and blue pajamas.

 

“Vin you're supposed to dry your hair.” she lightly scolded. He waves her off and climbs into bed. “I like having it air dry, it gives it more body.” She laughed and tucked him in. “where did you hear a thing like that?” she stood and walked over to the hall closet outside his room and returned with a dry towel and started to dry his hair right. He crossed his arms pouting. “I red it in a magazine at Mary’s, its to help give a….a sex look.” he struggled to say. Holding back her laugh she cleared her throat and took the damp towel away. “A sex look huh?” she lifted an eyebrow at him. He sighed. “Yes Celi, your old don’t you know that?.” She snickered and chose not to be offended. “Oh yes I know about it.” he paused and looked to the side. “What does it mean?” he asked looking back at her. she smiled at him and kissed his head. “I’ll tell you when you're older. now it’s time for sleep.” nodding his head he snuggles into his blankets. She turns off the lights and shuts the door a crack letting the hall light in a bit.

 

“Celi.” he sofly called before she could leave.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you put up my drawings?” he asked shyly.

 

“Of course.” she smiles and walks back in the room and grabs the stack of drawings he brought back from Matt’s. Walking out of the room quietly she went to the living room and sat on the small used couch going threw his drawings. She smiled seeing them. Vincent was only eight and he had so much talent already, she was very proud of him. The first page  was a black and white picture of a buck surrounded by trees staring off into the distance. She really like this one. The next one was in color of Batman (from the animated series) fighting the Joker, shaking her head in amusement she flipped to the next showing Matt and Vincent in a boat fighting pirates. The normal boy stuff. Flipping to the next page she froze.

 

It was a clown.

 

She could tell it was Matt’s drawing by the style. His was more cartoonish while Vincent’s was more realistic.  

 

It made her pause for a moment because Vincent drew the same clown a few months ago. Standing up and going into the hall closet she grabbed a box sitting in the back of it and pulled it out. It was full with sketchbooks Vincent filled up over the past few months. Picking up the top one she did a quick flip through and found what she was looking for. The clown Vincent drew was in old victorian style clothing, was scary tall with redish orange hair. He had a big smile on his face with red paint on the lips leading over the cheeks and into the eyes. The eyes were colored a bright yellow and seemed to be...looking through her.

 

She shivered and looked back at Matt’s drawing she could tell that even with the different styles all of the details were the same. It was strange. Vincent drew this after he had a nightmare about there being a clown in the closet in their old room. She found it odd they they both drew it months apart with the same detail.

 

Vincent never really shares his nightmares with anyone except her. She would have to ask him about it in the morning, maybe she was being silly and worrying for nothing. Sighing she put everything back and shut the door and hung up the drawings she liked on the fridge.

 

Stretching she checked the time and cursed. It was getting really late and she still had so much left to do. Sighing once more she went into her bedroom (the master bedroom) to the small desk she had by the window overlooking the street and the abandoned house across the way. She took out her old beat up bookbag and got out the textbooks she checked out from the library. It was never too soon the get ahead on her school work if she hoped to graduate early. She estimated six months if she kept studying really hard and with her grades and the extra credits she managed to get last year she was close. Flipping over to the page she left off she read the first few lines before her phone blasted ‘emperor's new clothes’ at high volume making her jump. Scrambling she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

 

“Hello?” she really should have looked at the caller ID.

 

 _“Hey Dove, did I scare ya?”_ asked the smug voice of her best friend Mary.

 

Laughing she nodded. “Yes you did, bitch.”

 

Mary gasped. _“Swearing young lady? finally I’m rubbing off on you. It only took six years”_                                        

 

Resting her head on her hand she looked outside smiling at her friends antics.

She hummed in agreement.

 

“Yeah, yeah why are you calling so late? Don’t you have an early shift in the morning?” She hoped nothing happened to her again.

 

 _“I just wanted to call and see if you were alright, I miss you guys already.”_ she mumbled into the phone.

 

“I miss you too, and thank you for getting Vincent’s room ready for him. I’m also glad to know the spare key I gave you for emergencies works just fine.” she said teasingly.  

 

 _“Hey it was an emergency I ran out of cheetos. Also little bear’s room wasn’t set up yet, and we both know the moment you gave it to me I would use it emergency or not.”_  she sassed.

 

Humming in agreement she did know it would be that way when she gave over the key, just not in the same day. “You're taste in nicknames is impeccable as always. oh and Vincent got into your magazines again.” Mary had all sorts of nicknames she liked giving them, her favorite being Dove for her and little bear for Vin.

 

She heard laughing on the other end. _“Oh gosh I'm sorry Dove! he must have found my hiding spot...again I'll find a better place. Anyway you should go to bed it’s getting late.”_ she looked down at her school work and sighed. “I still have a lot to do Mary. I promise I won’t stay up too late.” She knew it would be a long night of studying ahead of her and she would try to be asleep by a decent hour….by her standards.

 

_“I guess that’s all I can ask from you busy bee. I left something in the fridge for you so have it while your studying. I’ll talk to you later.”_

 

“Alright. Thank you Mary, you're the best.” She smiled and hung up and put her phone on the desk. She was really lucky to have a friend like Mary. Mary was a few years older than her but from the moment they met they just clicked and were friends ever since. She stood and went to see what goodie Mary decided to spoil her with. Opening the fridge she gasped in shock and glee seeing a small plate filled with white macadamia nut cookies her _favorite._

 

She happily took out the plate and poured herself a glass of milk to go along with it. Biting into one when she mad it back to her seat she closed her eyes in bliss. Celine could tell Mary made them from scratch, she was the best cook/beaker she knew. Taking a sip of milk she quickly got back to studying. A few chapters later and the last bite from the last cookie she checked the time on her phone.

 

 _3:45_             

 

Shit. she needed to go to bed, and she still needed to shower. Rubbing her tired eyes she stood and took her dishes to the kitchen and left them in the sink. Walking back into her room she grabbed her sleep clothes which was a old blue tank top and black sleep shorts that stopped above her knees. Making her way to the adjoining master bathroom that was next to her closet. She started the shower and set out a towel hung over the shower curtain railing. She got undressed and stepped into the hot spray. It was summer but the hot water felt nice on her. she sighed in content and quickly did her normal shower routine.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom smelling like cucumber and mint she finished drying her hair and adjusting her pajamas on her damp skin. She pulled back the covers on her bed turned off her bedside lamp enveloping the room into darkness. She crawled into bed and cuddled into her pillow trying to get comfy and soon fell into a resting sleep. If she was awake a moment later she would have heard the jingle of bells coming a few feet away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? hate it? let me know! sorry not much of Pennywise in this chapter but maybe the next one :3


End file.
